This invention relates to a texture generating system by which the texture of a subject on a print that is output from an image output device can be generated in a simple but physically strict manner. The invention also relates to a method of such texture generation.
A technique in current practice is the use of computer graphics to represent patterns and other features of the texture of the surface of a subject (object) on a print that is output from an image output device. In this technique, the texture is produced on the basis of either an actual photo or the sensibility or experience of the creator (see, for example, “Tips on DTP & Graphic Design”, Editorial Department of MdN, MdN Corporation, Apr. 1, 2003, p. 142.
The prior art of texture generation based on actual photos or the sensibility or experience of the creator not only lacks physical strictness but also has the problem of requiring experience and special knowledge in generating the intended texture.